A Litle Of Tears
by Hyorinmaru Uzumaki
Summary: Akarui-ni mieru no otoko matta, kare-wa itsymo hohoemu-ni watasgi, me itsu-mo miri kare-wa-made ga kieru, tobu-de-hokori, katsuke-kuru-koto motto-no-tokoro-e watasgiwa-ni    Read And Review!


Disclaimer : Masasi Kishimoto? *taboked*

Genre : Angst

Rate : T (semi M)

Pair : No Pair

Main Chara : Hinata H

Warning : pengalaman pertama membuat genre Angst, mohon maaf kalau agak Shot.

Summary : Permisi, kamu kenapa melarikan diri dari kenyataan, apa dengan ini masalah akan terselesaikan. Mengislah jika kamu ingin terselesaikan. Mengislah jika kamu ingin menangis, tapi pakai sapu tangan ini. Kamu jangan menggunakan sapu tangan itu yang pemberian terakhir ibumu yang sangat menyayangimu,karena aimata yang keluar itu adalah airmata kebencian

NB: All Hinata POV

Iteeki no Namida  
-o0o-  
A little of tears  
-o0o-

Setitik cahaya lilin menerawang ke dalam hatiku yang gelap dan kelam ini. Tak ada kata yang dapat terucap ketika takdir telah bicara, hanya tuhan yang dapat menentukan takdir itu tapi aku tetap berusaha, berusaha, dan berusaha agar diriku tak kandas dalam perjalanan hidup yang panjang ini. Ku mencoba bangun dari kenyataan, walau hati ini sakit untuk menerimanya.

Tanganku meraba kertas dan pulpen, terasa pahit rasa hatiku ketika kutersadar dari semua ini. Aku menangis dalam sepinya malam, kucoba untuk menulis kembali kisakku, kucoba untuk menulis kembali kisahku setahun yang lalu saat masa-masa SMP dulu.

Flashback

Aku,haha… aku seoran gadis yang lugu tampa tujuan. Kujalani hari-hariku di tempat yang tak pernah aku sukai, sekolah, ya memang sekolah tapi bukan sekolah tempat seharusnya aklu berada. Ayahku memaksaku sekolah di SMP Negeri, semua itu dia lakukan agar dia dapat berfoya-foya dengan gadis lain tampa aku ketahui. Kasihan ibu di alam sana, pasti dia merasakan hawa tak nyaman yang di buat oleh suaminya sendiri. Pahit memang hidupku, Ayahkku pria jahat walaupun dia juga pria mapan! Tapi, dia tak mapan dalam dunia keluarga. Ibuku meninggal karena perbuatan keji Ayahku, sakit, tapi buat apa aku menyalahkan Ayah toh ibu tidak akan kembali lagi.

Hari-hari ku jalani dengan cacian, makian, dan gunjingan. Teman-temanku menjauh, menjauh dariku. Hanya karena fisikku,hanya karena perbuatan Ayahku, kapan dia sadar?. Setiap hari, dia selalu memukulku, dia selalu membentakku, cukup rasanya ketika dia membunuh ibuku dan memasukkanku ke SMP Negeri. Tapi yang tak pernah akan ku maafkan darinya adalah kelakuannya yang membutakan mataku. Apakah dia ingin aku hidup dalam kesengsaraan seumur hidupku dengan di caci setiap hari, alangkah baiknya jika aku bersekolah di tampat khususnya orang-orang yang kurang, tapi dia menyekolahkanku di tampat yang membuat hidup dalam kekelaman, kenistaan, dan kegalauan. Airmata keluar begitu saja tampa aku perintah, dia tarau rasa sedih di dalam hatiku.

"Permisi, kamu kenapa melarikan diri dari kenyataan, apa dengan ini masalah akan terselesaikan. Mengislah jika kamu ingin terselesaikan. Mengislah jika kamu ingin menangis, tapi pakai sapu tangan ini. Kamu jangan menggunakan sapu tangan itu yang pemberian terakhir ibumu karena aimata kebencian yang keluar itu adalah airmata kebencian. Ohya satu lahi , setelah kamu membersihkan airmatamu segera buang sapu tangan yang penuh kebencian itu…" kata seseorang yang suaranya akak ngebas di telingaku.

Aku yakindi adalah seorang lelakui tapi dari suaranya sepertinya dia bukan angkatanku karena aku tak mengenal suara itu di kelasku

Kucoba mengusap airmataku, aku menangis seperti yang di suruh lelaki itu. Kemudian kuingat kata-katanya.

"Segera buang sapu tangan yang penuh kebencian itu…"

Aku mengepal sapu tangan itu, mata hatiku melihat sapu tangan itu terbang dengan sebagian kebencianku .

"He…." Kataku lengah, entah mengapa rasa langsung ku rasakan. Aku yakin ini karena kata-kata lelaki itu, tapi suaranya lebih samar samar di pikiranku, aku lupa dengan gaya bicaranya, aku lupa aroma tubuhnya. Padahal hanya itu yang dapat mebuatku mengenal seseorang selama ini, aku bingung harus bagaimana? Kuraba tepi dinding, kucoba untuk mencari tongkatku agar aku dapat kembali ke kelas untuk menjalani hidupku.

Ku jalani hari-hari yang sepi, sunyi, dan sendiri, aku mencoba untuk tetap bersabar, bertahan, dan berusaha untuk bersemangat. Walaupun aku selalu di jauhi oleh teman-teman sekolahku, aku selalu di kucilkan tapi aku akan berusaha. Kudengar suara-suara jeritan teman-temanku yang bermain bercanda gurau. Aku tidak mengerti hidup yang kujalani, dan kekeluarkan lagi air mataku untuk kesekian kali.

"Semangat…semangat…semangat…Hinata," kataku kemudian kupejamkan mataku, lega rasa di hatiku tapi aku menjadi gugup ketika kedengar langkah kaki menuju diriku. Aku berusaha membuka mataku yang lelah walaupun aku tau mata ini tak akan melihat seperti dulu.

"Astaga.." kataku lagi melihat seseorang seseorang lelaki tampan berambut piurang yang sedang memperhatikanku dan duduk di sampingku. Aku terkejut dapat melihat lelaki itu, tapi yang membuatku terkejut dapat melihat lelaki itu, tapi yang membuatku tak dapat berpikir secara logis adalah ketika aku melihat sekelilingku, hitam, semua hitam tapi berbeda dengan dia yang tampan. Aku pura-pura tak melihat lelaki itu walaupun sebenarnya aku melihatnya.

"Bagaimana, apakah dengan sapu tangan itu kamu dapat melihat dunia?" kata lelaki itu kepadaku

Aku mengangguk dan segera ku palingkan pandanganku agar aku tak merasakan hal yang tak harus aku rasakan pada dia. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan mantap untuk meninggalkanya.

"Tunggu, aku hanya meminta satu darimu! Apakah aku dapat menjadi pemandu setiap langkahmu?, aku tau hanya akulah yang dapat kamu lihat, dan aku yakin ketika aku berada di sampingmu kau akan dapat melihat indahnya dunia!" kata lelaki itu kepadaku

Langkahku terhenti mendengar kata-katanya menusuk hatiku sungguh aku tak menyengka dia dapat membaca isi hatiku. Ada rasa gembira di dalam fantasiku sendiri, Aku menggeleng dan ku balikkan badanku untuk melihatnya tapi mataku telah hitam kembali dan aku tak melihat wajahnya lagi. Mata hatiku melihat dia tak akan kembali dan aku yakin dia akan menyesal ketika seorang gadis buta sepertiku menolak keingginanya. Aku berusaha tegar dengan perjalanan hidupku.

Ku jalani hari-hariku seperti biasa tampa teman yang menemaniku dan tampa Orangtua yang memperhatikanku saat aku pulang dari extrakulikuler. Aku telah terbiasa dengan hidupku yang tampa arah dan tujuan ini, Setiap hari aku hanya terus menyendiri di pinggir kamar kecil ini tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak menagis seperti biasanya tapi hari ini lagi-lagi aku mengeluarkan airmata kebencian itu., Aku benci dengan diriku yang terlalu cengeng.

"Ini pakai sapu tangan ini, semoga dengan sapu tangan ini kamu bisa mengerti tentang apa yang di berikan tuhan kepadamu, bukan musibah dan bukan sesuatu yang perlu di tangisi. Aku tau kau tak akan mau aku tuntun tapi pakailah ini, aku yakin setelah itu banyak yang menemanimu" kata lelaki itu tiba-tiba datang lagi, aku heran dengan lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja datang dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan kata berpisah. Jujur, aku begitu takut dengan perasaan ini.

Ku coba menghilangkan semua pikiran itu dan kuusap mataku yang telah semakin membengkak, sapu tangan pemberian yang kedua kalinya untukku dan aku berharap bersama semua kebencianku ini rasa cinta itupun bisa hilang bersama sapu tangan lelaki itu.

Aku meraba tongkatku yang ada di sampingku tapi tongkatku tiba-tiba tidak ada, aku bingung karena tampa tongkat ini aku tak akan dapat menjalani hari-hariku.

"Aduh, Hinata ngapain disini, kamu mencari tongkat?, ini dia, ngapain kamu disini anak-anak udah nunggu kamu untuk foto bareng perpisahan" kata teman sekelasku, Karin. Aku heran melihat tingkahnya yagn tiba-tiba saja membantu diriku dalam acara foto-foto perpisahan. Karin terus berbicara padaku, setiap kalimat yang di ucapkannya seperti mengkhawatirkanku diriku dan tangannya pun terasa dingin dan berkeringat seperti takut aku tak ada ketika foto-foto perpisahan. Ketika sampai, semua menyambutku dengan bahagia, semua mengkhawatirkaknu, dan meua menyayangi diriku. Airmataku keluar begitu saja, ini adalah air mata bahagia. Satu demi satu airmataku menetes ke lantai, bunyinya hampir tak terdengar karena suara-suara ribut teman-temanku.

Dalam sebuah cahaya yang terang kulihat sosok lelaki itu lagi, dia sedang tersenyum kepadaku, mataku terus memperhatikanya hingga dia menghilang dari pandanganku. Terbang bersama debu-debu, dan tak akan kembali lagi untukku.

End Of Flashback

Pulpenku jatuh begitu saja bertepatan dengan dengan selesai cerita masa SMPku, kertas yang kutulis terbang melayang kearah cahaya yang begitu terang, cahaya itu semakin lama semakin mendekat, kulihat seorang lelaki datang menghampiriku membawa kertas yang kutulis dia terus tersenyum tak henti hentinya. Aku tak dapat berkata apapun kepadanya, aku terus batuk. Di mulutku terus saja mengeluarkan darah segar. Ku dengar bunyi mobil polisi di lantai bawah, Ayah, Ayah akhirnya tertangkap, suara teriakan Ayah kudengar dia terus tak mengakui perbuatanya selama ini.

"Aku hanya bayanganmu yang akan selalu menemanimu, setiap tetes airmat yang keluar dari matamu aku akan datang adalah hal yang paling sempurna bagimu, karena aku hanya bayanganmu semata. Tapi aku punya perasaan sepertimu… ,Dan ingatlah, kau tak boleh merasa di jauhi….." kata lelaki itu

Cahaya itu menghilang dari pandanganku. seiring dengan hilangnya cahaya itu nyeri di perutku semakin terasa. Ku pejamkan mataku seiring dengan batuk yang mengeluarkan darah. Samar-samar aku mendengar seseorang memasuki kamarku.  
"Kyuukyunsho wo yande kudasai! Juushoo desu, sotto tanka ni nosette!"  
Samar samar aku mendengar orang tersebut berbicara. Tapi aku sudah tak rasanya cepat cepat menyusul kaa-san.

Aku tersenyum dan aku berdoa Ayah bisa di maafkan oleh tuhan karena perbuatanya selama ini termasuk membunuh istri dan anaknya sendiri dengan pisau. Ku terbaring dalam sepinya malam, ditemani oleh binatang-binatang yang bertaburan dan aku merasa nyaman berselimutkan malam

'Akarui-ni mieru no otoko matta, kare-wa itsymo hohoemu-ni watasgi, me itsu-mo miri kare-wa-made ga kieru, tobu-de-hokori, katsuke-kuru-koto motto-no-tokoro-e watasgiwa-ni.'

-END-

R&R ya.

Ini fic berdasarkan kenyataan, aku buat ini fict untuk mengenang teman baiku di smp yang sekarang sudah di alam lain.  
Thank's , dirimu akan selalu aku ingat seumur harap kau tenang aku sangat merindukanmu.i miss you so much.

Eh kok malah curhat.

Review ya.

Fic ku yang lain mungkin mpe bulan depan ga update, sibuk sibuk, selasa depan Ujian sekolah, sebulan kemudian Ujian Negara. Pusing.

NB : mungkin akan ada Sequelnya. Mungkin.


End file.
